A mothers concern
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Sarah and Allen have a 13 year old daughter Jane who gets into a sticky situation, how far will Sarah and Jane go to protect each other?


Based 13 years after the movie ends but the move takes place 10 years earlier in this fic, Sarah has a 13 year old daughter who is caught in the middle of a rough patch.

Sarah: My daughter Jane and I had always been close but tonight something had happened tonight I had become a mess in a matter of minutes. It was the first time I had ever yelled at Jane I didn't feel okay at all "Why won't you tell me what happened?" I had said to her "Why don't you drop it? you don't know whats going on" she had said to me. "Jane I know somethings going on you've been edgy lately I can tell" I told her "How do you know how I feel?" She said raising her voice. "I'm your mother I gave birth to you I've been close with you since the day you were born I may no be inside your head but I know your scared of something because I see a fear in your eyes that I've never seen before" I wanted to hug her protectivly in my arms. When I moved towards her she began to shake "Whos hurting you, Jane?" I looked down at her but she looked into my eyes I almost felt as scared as she was. "He.." she stuttered. "You used to tell me practically everything you didn't keep secrets from me, It hurts that your shutting me out" I looked at her upset.

"Maybe theres a reason I'm scared out of my mind, do you think it doesn't hurt me not telling you what happened? I'm in pain my body is covered in bruises but I'd take the abuse until it kills me if it means protecting what matters the most to me" She looked at me rolling up her shirt and sleeves "This is what I've been going through! I can see that look on your face you don't love me anymore do you?! Am I dirty, descusiting and damaged to the point that you wish you'd never had me that I've lost you too" She said loudly whispering at the end. I don't understand why she would feel that way "I dont!" I stopped realizing I was yelling suddenly she started to cry ."I don't feel that way Jane, nothing could ever make me stop loving you" I said softly I had just yelled at her for the first time. Inching up towards her I saw her body flinch she started to shake even more collapsing on her bed in a ball.

"Are you going to hit me, beat me" I saw so much fear and pain in her eyes as I sat down on her bed ."Come here" I said reaching out towards her "Please don't hurt me" She said as I moved towards her pulling her close she practically sunk into my arms as we hugged tightly. "I wont ever do anything to hurt you I promise you sweetie" I said looking her in the eyes "I love you mom, I'm sorry" I rested my head against hers. Suddenly crawled into my lap like a little kid I hold her protectivly in my arms rocking her slowly back and forth "It hurt to hear you say that I could never feel that way about you nothing can ever make me wish I never had you or stop loving you.. not for one second, Did I do something that made you feel that way?" I ask. "You didn't do anything me I was scared that you were going to feel that way since he first hit me, he said you would, I told him he he was wrong but then he started to beat me and then it scared me that you might really".

Who ever this person was he wasn't just getting physical he was targeting things that would hurt her just as bad mentally and it struck fear inside me too. "Jane you're the most important thing in my life and thats not about to change, you will always be very precious to me dont let anyone convince you otherwise" I kissed her on the forhead. "His words get inside my head sometimes I try not to let him get to me I know hes trying to screw with me but at times I wonder what if hes right and I'm as worthless as the dirt in a ditch" she said. This isn't okay, its my job to protect her I want to help her "If you tell me whos hurting you I can help you, I can keep you safe but unless you are 100% honest theres only so much I can do to keep you out of harms way I really dont want to see you get hurt this is hurting me too".

"Maybe I'm trying to protect what matters the most to me the same way your trying to protect me if I tell hes nuts enough I wouldn't put it past him to.." She stopped talking and tightened her hold on me "I don't want to loose you" she whispered. "If you're going to keep secrets than until you're completely honest with me you're not allowed to leave the house without me, dad or Judy I'm not taking any chances". I hope she understands this is for her own saftey. "Okay fine I'm not about to object to that have you seen me leave the house much these past few weeks anyways?" she said. "I want you to know this is for your own saftey, Understand if I find out you left the house by yourself you'll be lucky if I let you out of my sight until I know your safe and that includes school Jane" I said looking down at her. She started to tremble again "Im not mad at you I'm just upset, sweetie" Shes clinging to me at this point I keep rocking her gently hoping she's not mad at me. "You do what you feel you need to do and I'll keep doing what I think I should do" she said.


End file.
